


Who Lusts for Adonais?

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: If you think you kind of, sort of recognize the title, you do. The name of the Original Series episode is "Who Mourns for Adonais?". The crew encounter a being claiming to be the Greek God Apollo who demands that they worship him like their Greek Ancestors. They refuse, and eventually he returns to his fellow gods and sets the Enterprise free. That's the Reader's Digest version, but it gives you the basic idea behind it. Here, the Enterprise is invited to take their shore leave on this paradise planet. His only request is that he's allowed to join in. The Greek Gods were a rowdy bunch who plowed just about anything that moved, although, no beastiality will be in here. I'm working on an original piece of porn hoping to publish it through Amazon, that will be similar to this one. So, I'm working out the kinks. Please tell me what you think. Don't own them.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

"Captain," Uhura's voice sounded on the mostly quiet bridge. "We're receiving a transmission from a nearby planet."

Jim raised his eyebrows as he looked over at Spock, "The fourth planet from this star appears able to support life. Multiple life signs, one appears to be human," Spock replied.

"Open the channel, Lieutenant," Jim replied.

A man appeared on the screen wearing a toga. "Welcome, Captain, you may call me Apollo," the man said with a smile.

"Captain James Kirk, sir, how may I...we be of assistance?" Jim responded.

"I am lonely," Apollo responded. "You and your crew are a long way from home. I am offering you a place of respite, I believe you call it 'shore leave'. You are welcome to stop by and partake of this planet's beauty. I only ask that I may walk among you and participate if allowed."

"If your planet is nice enough, we may add it to the star charts so other vessels may visit," Jim said.

"That would be nice, I have been alone a very long time," Apollo replied. "I look forward to meeting you."

"Spock, start setting up the rotation of shore leave schedules while I meet with Apollo," Jim told him as he entered the turbolift, Sulu and Uhura joined him from the Bridge. Bones joined them in the transporter room. 

The location they beamed down to was a lush paradise reminiscent of Ancient Greece. A temple stood nearby as Apollo approached them with a smile. Tall, handsome and bronzed, he looked very much like a Greek God. "Captain!" he said with a broad, genuine smile. "Welcome, I don't have a name for this little planet, Greece is taken, but welcome! Come! Come!" He gestured them to follow him as they entered the building. A feast was laid out.

"Fresh fruit!" Uhura exclaimed as she picked up an apple and bit into it. "Heaven," she murmured.

"You're welcome to it, all I ask is your company," he replied. "The benefits might surprise you," he said. "The planet is open to you. There are no large life forms that will harm you." Uhura sat next to him and started talking. Jim exited the building and looked out. He saw a lake nearby. He smiled sadly, thinking of the person who he'd like to spend time with there. Shaking his head he transported back to the Enterprise. Grabbing a towel his destination was that lake. He was not disappointed as the clear waters winked at him under the sunshine. Jim stripped off his clothes and waded into the lake. The water was cool, but not cold, refreshing in a way. He allowed himself to be buoyed by the waters, floating free of the universe and all responsibilities.

"You're beautiful," a voice sounded on the land. Jim opened his eyes and found Apollo sitting on the grass nearby. His clothing was also gone. "Do you have a partner?"

Jim sighed, "No."

"There is someone..."

"Yes, but we've been friends so long I'm afraid..." his voice trailed off, unable to finish the sentence, the wish.

"That person is lucky," Apollo told him as Jim left the lake and picked up the towel lying nearby. Jim started to scrub his wet hair as he approached his host. "May I?" Apollo asked. Not quite sure what the other man was asking he was startled as Apollo touched his cock. Jim wasn't sure what to expect, but the soft, butterfly strokes were not it. Apollo kissed it and stroked it as Jim braced himself as best he could. Apollo's mouth was velvety softness as it enveloped Jim's cock. Apollo grabbed Jim's buttocks, keeping him upright as his head bobbed up and down and down the other man's throat. Jim couldn't stop himself as he erupted into Apollo's mouth and collapsed into Apollo's arms. "Did I go to far?" Apollo asked.

"Did I say stop?" Jim asked. Apollo chuckled as Jim wobbled to his knees with Apollo's help. He pushed the older man down onto his back and closed his eys as he positioned himself over the man's, admittedly impressive, cock.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," Apollo told him. Jim nodded. By means Jim could not even begin to guess, perhaps the man was a god, he slid as easily into Jim's anus as easily as he would into a woman's privates. Jim looked at Apollo's face as the man sighed. A smile crossed his face, "Have you ever slept with a man?"

"No," Jim admitted. "How long since..." Jim couldn't finish the question.

"Too long," Apollo admitted as he thrust his hips upward. Jim moaned as he came down and eventually caught Apollo's rhythm. Changing angles as he sought his sweet spot. Jim clutched at Apollo's chest as he found it, the pleasure building as inevitably as anything. Apollo suddenly rolled them both over as Jim gasped. "Just let go, Jim, let me take care of you," Apollo told him. Jim's eyes closed and his hands curled next to his chest as he just lived in the moment. His cock quivered as Apollo filled him over and over again. Soon, Jim once again flew over the edge. Apollo wasn't finished and continued until Jim's breathing had settled into a pattern indicating sleep. He smiled at the young captain. "Sleep, Jim, you have fulfilled your part of our bargain. He closed his eyes and let loose. "Your true love is a lucky man," Apollo murmured as darkness descended. He waved a hand as a fire appeared nearby and blankets and pillows supported the captain. He walked out, aware that eyes were watching him. "You're a lucky man."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carolyn Polamis was the love interest in this episode, so she's coming back. Why not? Don't own them.

Carolyn Polamis was a tall, statuesque red head. Her skin had an olive complexion and her green eyes were unusual even for a human. She also loved being naked. Fortunately, she had quarters with an Orion woman who wasn't bothered by it at all, they both slept in the nude. When she discovered the Roman style baths beneath the temple her heart did a little flutter. She left the door unlocked having gotten a good look at Apollo. She wasn't bothered one bit at the idea he might come in. She actually hoped he would.

Carolyn pulled off her uniform and entered the water. A pool of cold water sat with an attendant. The attendant was a little old man who squinted at her and handed her a towel before she'd plunged into it. Shaking as the icy water shocked her system as her nipples came to sharp points from her ample breasts. She looked over at the old man who appeared to be dozing. Deciding the water was a little TOO cold, she exited the pool and grabbed the towel before heading into the next room. Steam rose invitingly from the surface of the pool that held a surprise. Apollo lounged in the far end of it, his bronzed, broad chest glistening from the combination of the heat and the water. Carolyn grinned as she entered the pool letting the warm water lap at her ankles. "It gets warmer the further in you get," Apollo told her, patting the edged he was leaning against invitingly.

"Do you read minds?" she asked as the water deepened. She ended up swimming the last few feet toward him. 

"No, I'm not THAT god," he said with a grin as she snuggled up next to him. "I simply saw the way you looked at me," he said.

Carolyn watched his chiseled features as he relaxed his head against the stone. Her head fitting snuggly just below his left armpit. She sighed as she realized that he would not force the issue, if she wanted it, she would have to make the first move. She relaxed as the warm water lapped around their naked bodies, her fingers playing with the light golden fuzz on his chest. "I wouldn't get pregnant if we slept together, would I?" she asked idly.

She felt his fingers running through her hair, gently twining the strands in his hand. "No, strangely enough, humans and out people, for all outward appearances and...legends...are unable to produce offspring."

Carolyn almost laughed, "Are you telling me that all those 'Demigods', like Perseus, actually weren't?" she asked.

"No, they tended to be the excuse women gave their fathers after they slept with a local farm boy and got pregnant," Apollo told her. "They were normal humans who tended to be braver when they thought they were gods. They also tended to die pretty young." He paused as she kissed him, "What is your dearest wish?" he asked.

"To have children when I'm ready," she told him, kissing him again. He nodded as she kissed him more seriously. His left hand moved down her back and cupped her buttocks. Her smooth skin felt silky under his fingers. He pushed himself upright in the water and tilted her body away from him bringing her nether regions up to the surface. Her legs drifted apart as he pulled her to him. The water buoyed her body as he buried his face into her womanhood. She moaned as his tongue flicked her clit teasingly. She reached down and pulled his head closer as he obliged. First he sucked on it, giving the sensitive nerves stimulation as her hands clutched his head, encouraging him. He nibbled at her sensitive area until she came. Then he pulled her down until she faced him. The water allowed them to be the same height as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hard nipples pressing against his strong chest, kissing him as he thrust into her. She wrapped her legs around him and leaned back, wanting to get the most pleasure out of it as possible.

Apollo leaned forward, nibbling on an outhrust nipple, suckling as he drove into her. She moaned as he continually drove into her, water sweeping over places even she could never imagine. He stopped and pulled out before she turned around, bracing herself against the pool. He touched her ass questioningly, asking permission as she pushed back against him. He grinned as he gingerly pulled her buttocks apart and pushed his way in. He was slow and methodical, pausing twice for her body to adjust. She shivered as he pulled her to him and nibbled on her neck. She moaned as he resumed his slow fucking of her. One arm held her shoulders against him as he nibbled her earlobe. Women thought she was odd liking it up the ass, but she'd always had. It set her nerves on fire, and she didn't have to worry about getting pregnant. He stopped, whispering in her ear, "Let's go to my room." He pulled out of her and made his way out of the pool. She followed him to an a turbolift hidden in the back. She followed him as it took them down, deeper into the earth. The door opened to a bright room with a large bed covered in white sheets, surrounded by white netting. Pillows were everywhere.

Apollo fell into bed pulling her with him. She landed atop him and wiggled from under his pinning arm. She kissed her way down his chest and abdomen. Her hands wrapped around his cock as she slid them up and down the shaft making him moan. She reached under and sucked on a testicle expertly. She looked up to see him clutching at the sheets. His head tossed as she left her attention to his ball and licked her way back up his shaft before pushing it into her mouth. Her head bobbed up and down, biting and sucking alternately. Apollo groaned as she finally pulled her mouth off is cock and straddled his hips. She impaled her womanhood on his manhood. She closed her eyes as he filled her. The bed was not as interesting as the pool, but there was less of a chance of drowning as she stretched her arms above her head and stretched as she bounced up and down on top of him. He reached between her legs and rubbed her clit. She bucked against it as he brought her, and he came closer to it as well, to the brink. She cried out as her body spasmed into pleasure and he joined her.

When Apollo opened his eyes again she was snuggled next to him, her arm thrown across his body. He conjured a stone from thin air. "Hey," he said. She blinked looking up at him. "This stone is magic. When you're ready to conceive a child, say so to the stone, and then have sex. It will happen, but not before then. This is my gift to you tonight." She smiled and burrowed into is chest. This was a good day, whether or not what he said was true.


End file.
